Los ojos de la muñeca
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: Hagas lo que hagas, no veas sus ojos, ellos te transportarán a un terrible lugar, un lugar donde verás tu peor pesadilla hecha real... Un lugar donde solo dolor hallarás.


**Este One-shot participa en el reto de Halloween del foro de Inuyasha fragmentos de Shikon.**

 **No me hago responsable del odio que lleguen a sentir hacia mi persona.**

 **Pd: ¡Venganza, Raquel!**

Los ojos de la muñeca

Con el corazón martilleando fuerte y dolorosamente contra su pecho, subió escalón tras escalón, las, de apariencia infinita, escaleras de lo que una vez fue el templo de la única mujer que se adueñó de su frío corazón.

Habiendo estado fuera de Shibuya quince años, no sabía qué esperar. Se había ido a los veinte años al extranjero para progresar y abrirse paso a nuevos horizontes, estudió y trabajó sin descanso, pensando siempre en ella, todo lo que hacía, cada logro, victoria, venta y renombre ganado, era por ella.

La había tenido que dejar cuando ella tenía diecisiete años, con un noviazgo tan corto y la promesa de volver por ella, se había marchado en busca de una vida mejor para ambos y la futura familia que tendrían. Pero el tiempo pasó, las cosas cambiaron… Él conoció a una mujer llamada Kagura, si bien no se relacionó íntimamente con ella, la consideró su única amiga y más cuando se quedó esperando día tras día las cartas que Kagome prometió escribirle pero que nunca recibió.

Lo pensó durante mucho tiempo, cinco años después de no haber tenido noticias de ella, pensó que quizá ya lo había olvidado, después de todo era solo una muchachita… Esos pensamientos lo atormentaron día y noche, pensando en que alguien que no era él, la besaba y tocaba como él lo hacía, ella era suya, él era suyo.

Entonces, endureció su corazón y trató de olvidarla como pudo… Pero nunca lo logró, se resignó y siguió haciéndose de éxito y dinero. Hasta que simplemente un día, algo, una voz, su corazón, un sueño, le dijo que volviera, que quizá esa sería la única manera de dejar ese capítulo de su vida concluído.

Por ello, tan pronto como pudo, decidió tomarse unas vacaciones indefinidas, dejando a su hermano a cargo de la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo erigió.

Al fin llegó a la cima de las escaleras y la vista lo devastó, una vez impoluto y lleno de vida, de aquel vivaz e imponente templo no quedaba nada, solo una sombra de sus días de gloria. Aquella rara sensación que lo agobiaba desde hace unos años se acrecentó con fuerza, casi cortándole la respiración.

Rodeó el abandonado templo, buscando con el más mínimo resquicio de esperanza, la adorable y siempre hogareña casa Higurashi, deseando que estuviera mejor que el templo… Al llegar al lugar donde solía fugarse para ver a su azabache, sintió cómo su mundo se derrumbó, con una pesadumbre que calaba hasta su alma, cayó de rodillas frente a los restos destruidos e incinerados de la que fue la casa Higurashi.

Su corazón se rompió, y sin embargo, albergó la posibilidad de que Kagome estuviera con bien.

–Fue hace tres años… –Sesshomaru se tensó y entrecerró los ojos, se volteó para encontrarse a un chico de unos dieciocho años, pecoso, de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, y de contextura fibrosa. –Disculpe si lo sorprendí, soy Kohaku, vengo todos los días aquí a orar por la señora y su hija.

Al oír esa declaración, Sesshomaru se sintió caer en un negro abismo de desesperanza.

–¿Quiénes eran? –preguntó con un tono de voz tan bajo que no le sorprendería si el chico le pedía que se repitiera.

–La señora Kagome y su hija Rin, siempre fueron tan buenas con los demás, su único pecado fue esperar a alguien que no vendría jamás…

Esas crueles palabras sonaron a reproche.

–…De alguna forma, supongo que a quien tanto esperaron era a usted, señor Taisho. –Sesshomaru abrió un poco de más los ojos, un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca. La mirada del muchacho era ocultada por su fleco y con voz taciturna, dijo: –Si es usted, entonces debo entregarle esto.

Acto seguido sacó un pequeño cofre de entre los arbustos, el cual reconoció en seguida. Se lo había regalado a Kagome en su primer mes de novios, para guardar las fotos y cartas que solían enviarse. Con manos semi temblorosas lo tomó.

Miró con interrogación al chico, quien se encogió de hombros.

–La señora Kagome guardó todas y cada una de las cartas que le enviaba… Y que usted regresaba sin respuesta. –Esa confesión despertó la confusión en el peliplata.

Rápidamente abrió el cofre, notando cómo estaba cubierto de hollín y que algunas partes tenían marcas de quemaduras. Las cartas estaban todas numeradas y bien ordenadas, tomó la primera, la cual tenía fecha unos cinco meses después de su partida.

 _26 de Febrero del 2000_

S _esshomaru, primero que nada, perdóname, sé que te prometí escribirte todos los días ¡Y lo intenté! Pero me tomó más tiempo del necesario para armarme de valor y escribirte. Semanas después de que te marcharas, empecé a sentirme muy mal, vómitos, desmayos, pérdida de apetito, fui con mamá al hospital para saber qué tenía… Salió positivo para la prueba de embarazo._

 _Creí que mamá estaría enojada y me echaría de casa, pero pasó lo contrario, me apoyó al igual que Souta y el abuelo, todos me animaron a que te escribiera, después de todo es tu derecho saberlo._

 _No te voy a pedir que regreses, sé que estás cumpliendo tus metas, y no voy a permitir que las dejes por mí, solo… Por favor no me odies a mí ni al bebé._

 _Con amor y siempre tuya:_

 _Kagome H._

Luego estaba un sobre con todos los papeles del embarazo, de cada cita al mes y las fotos de la ecografía, cada una con un mensaje atrás para él.

 _Quinto mes: Mira, es tan pequeño como un huevo, espero que cuando nazca se parezca a ti ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? ¿Niño o niña? A mí solo me importa que sea sano._

 _Sexto mes: Al fin hoy descubrí el sexo del bebé ¡Será una niña! Me gustaría saber qué nombres te gustan, yo tengo en mente unos cuantos, pero quiero que me ayudes a escoger uno._

 _Séptimo mes: El embarazo avanza de maravilla, no han habido complicaciones de ningún tipo, la bebé patea constantemente, ya me la imagino como un pequeño e imparable terremoto._

 _Octavo mes: Me encuentro nerviosa, ya casi se acerca la gran fecha del parto, en verdad me haría mucha ilusión si vienes por lo menos a ver a nuestra hija._

 _Noveno mes: Ya solo faltan unos días para el parto, tengo miedo pero al mismo tiempo estoy emocionada, ya ansío ver a nuestra pequeña, sobretodo ansío que puedas venir a conocerla._

Luego de eso venía una carta y una fotografía que agitó algo inexplicable dentro suyo.

 _15 de Junio del 2000_

 _Nuestra pequeña hija ha nacido sana, con unos buenos y desarrollados pulmones según los doctores y enfermeros, dijeron que los llantos de Rin se escucharon en todo el hospital. Es tan linda, todos dicen que se parece a mí, pero en su mirada veo cierto brillo ambarino que me recuerda a ti._

 _He decidido ponerle Rin, ya que cuando duerme se ve tan serena, y tiene la más hermosa sonrisa; sé que si la vieras en persona la adorarías. Por eso mismo le pedí a Souta que le tomara una foto para ti._

 _Con amor:_

 _Kagome y Rin H._

Al ver la fotografía de su hija recién nacida, se sintió terrible. ¿Cómo no había estado allí para ver con sus propios ojos el fruto de su amor con Kagome? Al reverso de la foto ponía la leyenda:

 _Hola papi, mi nombre es Rin._

Habían más cartas, una por cada año y fecha especial en la que él no estuvo…

 _30 de Marzo del 2002_

 _Hoy Rin dijo su primera palabra, no adivinarás cuál fue. ¡Dijo papá! Todos creyeron que diría mamá, pero realmente quería escucharla decir papá, así que todas las noches cuando no hubiera nada que la distrajera, le hablaba de ti, del buen hombre que eres y lo feliz que estarías de conocerla._

 _Fue tan emocionante, la grabé, pero no pude mandarte la cinta, lo siento._

En la caja estaba dicha cinta, otro golpe a su corazón ya destrozado, se fijó en que las cartas desde el año 2000 hasta el 2007 siempre eran de cosas triviales, del crecimiento de su hija, sus notas, sus amigos. Era una manera de mantenerlo integrado en su vida aunque estuviera ausente.

Sin embargo, en la del 2008 fue como si el universo se cayera a pedazos.

 _19 de Octubre del 2008_

 _Sesshomaru, tomé tu silencio de la manera más positiva posible, pero en este momento te ruego desesperadamente que vengas, Rin está terriblemente enferma, necesita un transplante de corazón, nuestro seguro no puede cubrirlo, tengo miedo Sessh, por favor te necesitamos._

 _Kagome H._

Sintió un escozor en los ojos, pero siguió buscando entre las cartas. Hubo una diferente, ésta carta no parecía ser la de una mujer adulta si no la de… Una niña.

 _30 de octubre del 2008_

 _Papi, mi mami siempre dice que estás ocupado y por eso no puedes venir a vernos, hoy escribí esta carta a escondidas de ella ya que no me daba permiso para mandarte una. Papi, mi corazón duele, duele mucho y si tengo que ir al cielo como dijo mami que podía pasar, quisiera verte, abrazarte y que me digas que me quieres. ¿Vas a venir, verdad? Tengo muchas ganas de conocerte, papá._

 _Con mucho cariño:_

 _Rin H._

¿Por qué nunca recibió esas cartas? ¿Por qué? Maldita sea. Siguió leyendo las cartas con el corazón y el alma en un puño.

 _23 de noviembre del 2008_

 _No puedo creerlo, Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo no te dignaste a venir? Tienes el coraje suficiente para devolver todas y cada una de las cartas que te envío, sólo Dios sabe el dolor terrible que siento cada vez que llegan sin una respuesta tuya._

 _Sólo quería decir que, mi hermano fue el donador y lo hizo luego de que le detectaran cáncer cerebral, fue una desición horrible, pero fue su deseo y gracias a ello, Rin vive._

 _Me siento decepcionada, sé que Rin te mando una carta, y ni aún así te preocupaste en venir… No sé qué te hizo cambiar tanto, pero mi promesa sigue en pie, seguiré escribiéndote cartas, aunque sea únicamente para que sepas de la vida de nuestra hija._

 _Kagome H._

Luego de esa, todas mostraban fotos de Rin, desde su operación exitosa hasta su nuevo inicio de clases e incluso una donde salía con un niño, aunque éste casi siempre estaba tratando de ocultar su rostro de la cámara. Detrás de esas fotografías en específico tenía una pequeña nota:

 _Rin se consiguió un novio, son muy adorables._

La última carta no era de Kagome, era una letra firme con trazados erráticos que lo preocuparon enormemente.

 _31 de octubre del 2012_

 _Ya han sido 12 años, mamá y yo siempre esperamos a que decidieras venir, pero jamás lo hiciste, pasamos por tantas penurias y todas sin tu apoyo, no estuviste cuando me operaron, cuando murieron el bisabuelo y la abuela, no estuviste cuando tuve mi primera cita, cuando me promovieron a la secundaria, no estuviste todas esas veces que mamá lloró por la soledad que le haces sentir… Nunca creí ser capaz de odiar a alguien y menos a quien ayudó a darme vida, pero, te odio, te detesto, te repudio y espero que te quedes solo el resto de tu vida._

 _Te maldigo, maldigo el día y la hora en que mamá se enamoró de alguien tan frío y cruel como tú, odio llevar tu sangre, y espero jamás tener que verte, tampoco quiero que te acerques a mi madre._

 _Rin H._

Después de eso sólo quedaron dos recortes viejos y desgastados de periódico, sin embargo, había un pequeño bulto entre los papeles. Lo tomó con cuidado, palpando por encima llegó a la conclusión de que era algún tipo de muñeco.

–Era de la señorita Rin, ya es hora de que se vaya señor… Puede llevarse las cosas, pero haga lo que haga, no mire _los ojos de la muñeca_. –la voz del joven le caló en los huesos, se volteó para exigirle una explicación, pero ya no había nadie.

Era imposible, lo había escuchado tan cerca suyo, que podía apostar a que estaba tras su espalda cuando dijo lo de la muñeca. Suspiró, tapó con su mano su cara, se sentía como un monstruo sin corazón.

Apretó la muñeca, aún envuelta, a su pecho. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué no recibió ninguna de esas cartas? … Entonces se le vino un nombre a la mente, la única persona que tenía acceso a su correo y dirección.

 _Kagura…_

Un doloroso y furioso rugido emergió desde lo profundo de su marchita alma. Aquella mujer, a quien le había depositado toda su confianza, le había arruinado la vida, no sólo a él, sino a su amada Kagome y a la hija que nunca pudo conocer… Y ambas habían muerto, lo más probable es que lo hubieran hecho odiándolo, creyendo que jamás había pensado en volver, cuando la verdad era otra.

Si hubiera leído la primera carta de Kagome, ese mismo día habría vuelto para quedarse, entonces nada de eso hubiera pasado jamás… Pero el "hubiera" no existe.

Con los ojos brillando en furia, guardó la muñeca con delicadeza dentro del cofre, el cual abrazó a su pecho. Dando un último vistazo a los ennegrecidos escombros, se retiró del lugar. Tenía asuntos importantes que resolver.

* * *

Apenas llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba, buscó su teléfono e inmediatamente marcó el número de la dueña de sus desgracias. Kagura atendió al segundo toque.

* _Sesshomaru cariño, qué grata sorpresa, pensé que llamarías mañana. ¿Encontraste…?_

–Ahórrate la falsa condescendencia, ¿cómo te atreviste a privarme de las cartas de mi mujer y mi hija?

La línea quedó unos minutos en silencio.

 _*Oh, entonces hablaste con ellas…_

–Todo lo contrario, pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

 _*Lo hice por tu bien Sessh, ellas hubieran sido una distracción para ti, alcanzaste la cima y de haber vuelto a la primera no lo habrías hecho._

Justificó pobremente la mujer. Sesshomaru gruñó.

–No tenías derecho, no sólo arruinaste mi vida haciéndome creer que la única mujer a la que amé ya no le importaba. –En su vida había hablado tanto, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. –Si no que por tu culpa, mi mujer y mi hija murieron odiándome… Éste es tu fin Kagura, haré de tu vida un infierno mucho peor al de Kagome y Rin.

Antes de que la otra pudiera defenderse y apelar a su lado blando, cortó la llamada y arrojó el teléfono contra la pared, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Ya no le quedaba nada, el éxito que se había forjado no valía nada, ya que todo lo había hecho para Kagome y la familia que formarían… Pero había perdido todo.

Con un doloroso suspiro, fijó su mirada carente de brillo en el cofre. Aún quedaban unas cosas que no revisó. Levantándose fue a tomarlo de donde lo dejó y con el cofre en brazos, se sentó en el sofá. Abriéndolo, sacó la muñeca y la dejó a un lado, todavía envuelta entre mantas llenas de polvo.

Tomando con manos temblorosas los trozos de periódico, leyó:

 **INCENDIO ESPONTÁNEO ACABA CON LA VIDA DE TRES PERSONAS**

 _El domingo pasado autoridades reportan un incendio a las afueras de Shibuya en el templo Higurashi, los vecinos alertaron a los servicios de emergencia en torno a las 3:33 de la madrugada._

 _Los bomberos encontraron las puertas cerradas y tuvieron que acceder a la vivienda a través de una ventana. Hallaron los cuerpos con quemaduras graves de tercer grado, dos de ellos fueron reconocidos inmediatamente como Kagome Higurashi de 29 años y su hija Rin Higurashi de 12 años, el último cuerpo se reconoció gracias a sus placas dentales como Kohaku Taiyija de 15 años y novio de la fallecida hija Higurashi…_

No siguió leyendo ya que dejó caer el viejo pedazo de periódico, tomó la otra parte y en él salían las fotos tanto de Kagome y Rin, pero lo que lo hizo sudar frío fue la foto del muchacho, era el mismo que había estado en el templo, el mismo que le había dado el cofre. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Con la respiración entrecortada, guardó los pedazos de periódico en el cofre y lo colocó en el suelo.

Podía sentir el terrible dolor de cabeza apunto de golpearlo. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, estaba la muñeca; entonces recordó las palabras de Kohaku:

– … _Haga lo que haga, no mire_ _los ojos de la muñeca._

Intrigado, quitó las sábanas que envolvían la muñeca. Al verla, sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el apéndice. Esa muñeca era la favorita de Kagome, por ella la había conocido cuando unos niños más grandes habían querido quitársela y él la defendió. Era una pequeña pero bastante realista muñeca de cabello rizado de color castaño oscuro, piel morena y ojos negros, llevaba un vestido blanco curtido por los años y en su cuello estaba atado un pequeño frasco con una esfera dentro del mismo. Era raro, pero cuando aún vivía en Shibuya y la veía en brazos de Kagome, se veía como una adorable e inofensiva muñeca, pero ahora con los nervios a flor de piel, la oscuridad como testigo y el silencio ensordecedor de compañía… Se veía inquietantemente aterradora.

– _No veas sus ojos…_

– _Sus ojos…_

– _No los veas…_

– _¡_ _Míralos_ _!_

– _ **Mira mis ojos. –**_ la voz susurrante le hizo palidecer, pero como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia, colocó la muñeca a la altura de su cara y fijamente miró sus oscuros, grandes y brillantes ojos negros. _**–Ahora, verás lo que yo veo.**_

* * *

Parpadeó al oír unos sollozos. Al hacerlo notó con sorpresa que ya no estaba en la oscura habitación del hotel y que la muñeca ya no estaba en sus manos. Abriendo enormemente sus ojos, vio la sala de la casa de Kagome en perfecto estado, en la estancia estaba una joven bastante parecida a su Kagome junto a un muchacho… En seguida los reconoció como su hija, Rin y Kohaku, el chico que le había dado el cofre.

Pero, era imposible. ¿Cómo es que podía verlos? ¿Acaso… Acaso él estaba muerto? Un jalón en su camisa hizo que bajara la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos castaños con motas rojizas. Una niña de apariencia de 10 le miraba fijamente.

– **Ésta** **es la noche de la tragedia**. –su voz sonaba armoniosa pero lúgubre.

Sesshomaru negó. – ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

La sonrisa de la niña se ensanchó, dándole un mal presentimiento al de cabello plateado.

– **¿No me reconoces?** –Mirándola detalladamente, se fijó en que parecía una versión real y más grande de la muñeca que minutos antes sostenía. La diferencia estaba en que esta versión realista de la muñeca tenía una mirada maliciosa. – **¿Ya me recordaste, no? Mi querida Kagome nunca me dio un nombre, le gustaba llamarme, pequeña, Cielo, cariño… Pero, cuando me regaló a Rin, recibí mi nombre,** **Bloody** **, así que mientras estemos aquí, te dirigirás a mí por ese nombre.**

Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos. –Aún no has respondido mi otra pregunta. – _Bloody_ rió por lo bajo con diversión.

– **Observa con atención, estás presenciando la noche en que mis amas y el joven Kohaku murieron.**

– ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?

– **Porque el día en que pasó la tragédia, yo veía todo desde la ventana que rompieron los bomberos… Ahora, calla y observa.**

– _Rin, por favor, entiende que ella no dejará de amarlo, para ti que nunca lo conociste, es más fácil reprimir esos sentimientos, pero para tu madre que lo conoció le es más difícil deshacerse de lo que le hizo sentir._

 _La joven lloraba angustiada, después de haberle mandado la carta a su padre, había discutido con su adorada madre. Le había dicho que ya era hora de dejarlo ir._

– _¡Lo odio! ¡Y ella debería hacerlo! Él nunca estuvo Kohaku, nunca vino y nunca vendrá. –Gritó histérica. Los oscuros ojos del joven la miraron con dolor. –Sólo abrázame fuerte, no me dejes nunca por favor._

 _Kohaku abrazó a la de cabello negro contra su pecho, pero aún la sentía temblar entre sus brazos. Luego la escuchó toser con fuerza, alarmándolo._

– _¡Rin! – gritó espantado al ver un raro fluido negro salir de la boca de su pequeña novia. Tomándola de los hombros la sacudió. – ¡¿Qué pasa?!_

 _La chica se soltó de su agarre y se arrodilló en el suelo, escupiendo más de esa extraña y viscosa sustancia negra, sus sollozos se volvieron gritos, las lágrimas dejaron de bajar por sus mejillas, en cambio esa cosa negra bajaba por las mismas._

– _¡Duele! – Rin se tomó de la cabeza y empezó a sacudirla fuertemente y de lado a lado. – ¡Haz que pare, haz que pare! ¡Ya cállense! ¡cállate, cállate… CÁLLATE!_

 _Pasos apresurados se oyeron desde la segunda planta, alertando a Kohaku que miraba en shock a su novia. Kagome bajó rápidamente luego de escuchar a su niña gritar adolorida._

– _¿¡Qué está pasando!? – gritó horrorizada al ver la mirada vacía y manchada de un raro líquido negro. – ¿Qué…? – susurró asustada._

 _Kohaku soltaba lágrimas de angustia, no sabía que pasaba, no podía proteger a su amada novia. Se sentía tan impotente._

 _Negando en estado de shock, dijo. –No lo sé… No lo sé…_

 _Kagome tomó en brazos a su hija que seguía gritando. – ¡Rin, Rin, bebé! Aquí está mamá, por favor ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele? Respóndeme hija mía, por favor. – suplicó desesperada._

 _Entonces el olor a quemado perforó en su sistema, al igual que en Kohaku que trataba de encontrar el lugar de origen._

– _Es su culpa, es su culpa, es su culpa. –susurraba Rin en un estado de paranoia que destrozó a Kagome._

 _Las paredes se prendieron en fuego al igual que el techo, bajo la horrorizada mirada de Kagome y Kohaku._

– _¿Qué significa esto? – se preguntó Kohaku tosiendo con fuerza por el humo._

 _Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con horror y sorpresa._

– _No… No Rin, tú no, por favor no. – pidió la azabache. Cerró con fuerza los puños y abrazando una última vez a su amada hija, se dirigió a Kohaku. –Quédate con ella, cuídala, debo buscar algo para detenerla._

 _El muchacho no comprendía lo que pasaba pero hizo caso de lo que la madre de su novia le ordenaba. La vio subir por las escaleras saltando los escalones llenos de fuego. Dirigiendo su atención a Rin, sollozó._

– _No quiero perderte Rin, te prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti, que no te dejaría nunca, por favor. – y sin tener otra opción a la mano, la besó, esperando que algo pasara. Lo que sea._

 _Rin paró de chillar y la sustancia negruzca dejó de caer cual cascada de sus ojos, los cuales recuperaron su brillo y color._

– _Kohaku… – su voz, ronca, se escuchaba cansada. –ya no quiero escucharlos más._

– _¿A quién?_

– _Las voces, quieren que destruya todo, a mi padre, a mamá y a tí, Kohaku… Tengo miedo, yo… –antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el ventilador del techo rechinó, alertando al joven castaño, que en un impulso empujó a Rin para evitar que le cayera encima._

 _Y como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, lo escuchó susurrar. –Te amo…_

 _Rin miró con los ojos abiertos por el horror cómo el gran y pesado ventilador incendiado caía sobre el cuerpo de su novio. Ver eso hizo que algo dentro de ella se destruyera por completo._

 _Cubriendo su mirada con sus manos, chilló haciendo retumbar las ventanas._

– _¡NO KOHAKU! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME, LO PROMETISTE! –Estuvo a punto de acercarse al aplastado cuerpo de su amado, cuando los protectores y siempre amorosos brazos de su madre la retuvieron. – ¡Suéltame mamá, tengo que salvarlo, por favor!_

 _Las llamas consumían con más rapidez el lugar, el techo caía a pedazos._

– _¡Rin, ya no hay nada qué hacer! – tosió Kagome, el humo se hacía más grueso a su alrededor. – ¡Tienes que calmarte o moriremos ambas!_

 _Rin lloraba desconsolada, no oía razones. Sólo quería que ese dolor se acabara… Todo era culpa de su padre._

 _Los celestes ojos maternos veían con dolor, cómo la antes brillante y pura, alma de su hijita se contaminaba por el odio, el rencor y el dolor. Si no la detenía, acabaría con todos, incluyéndola a ella misma._

 _Con el mayor dolor en su corazón de madre, cortó su muñeca y roció con su sangre la perla que sus ancestros le habían legado, despertándola de su letargo, en una lengua muerta que aprendió en sueños, conjuró el sello espiritual._

– _Perdóname hija mía. – y con eso colocó la perla en la frente de Rin que luchaba por alejarse de ella._

 _Los ojos de su pequeña la miraron con agradecimiento e ira antes de perder definitivamente su brillo. Dándole un último beso en su frente la recostó en el suelo. Buscó con desesperación un lugar adecuado para guardar la perla, no podía dejarla en cualquier lugar._

 _De pronto, sus ojos captaron la muñeca que la acompañó en su infancia y la de su hija. Con pasos pesados y temblorosos debido a la pérdida del oxígeno, tomó la muñeca que con tanto cariño cuidó._

 _Amarrando a su cuello un pequeño frasco, introdujo la perla y la selló con todo su poder. Suspiró con agotamiento._

– _Y todo aquel que trate de encontrarte, se enfrentará a su mayor dolor. –sentenció haciendo brillar brevemente los ojos de la muñeca._

 _Y envolviéndola con unas mantas, la guardó en el cofre y con sus últimas fuerzas se recostó junto a su hija… Dejando que las llamas las consumieran a ambas como con Kohaku._

Sesshomaru cayó de rodillas, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Bloody lo veía con frialdad, sintiendo cómo la perla que contenía el alma de su pequeña ama pulsaba.

– **Como puedes ver, Rin poseía dentro suyo un fuerte poder espiritual, que gracias a Dios el de Kagome era mucho más poderoso para poder sellar su alma… Los sentimientos negativos que ella tenía contra tí fueron un gran factor pero también fue por tu sangre.**

– ¿Mi sangre? – susurró aún de rodillas el de plateado cabello.

– **Provienes de una gran y poderosa línea de demonios Inu, en realidad eres la reencarnación de un antiguo y legendario Dai Yoûkai, tu sangre demoniaca dormida ayudó a corromper la pureza ya manchada de Rin.**

Entonces… ¿De igual forma todo era su culpa?

Bloody volvió a reír. – **Oye Sessh…**

El mencionado volteó a ver a la versión realista de la muñeca, encontrándola agachada enfrente de él.

Sonriendo, dijo. – **Mira mis ojos**.

Miró los ojos de la muñeca y el mundo desapareció a su alrededor sin dejar pista suya.

* * *

 **ENCUENTRAN HOMBRE AHORCADO EN SU HABITACIÓN DE HOTEL**

Y la muñeca reposaba en la cama viendo, con su mirada siempre serena y su sonrisa eterna, el cuerpo colgado del hombre de ojos dorados y cabello plateado. La perla en su frasco atado a su cuello de plástico pululando con su color negro… Tan negro como _los ojos de la muñeca_.

* * *

 **Déjenme sentir su odio a través de sus rw (?)**


End file.
